The Beauty of Death
by TheMarvelousMonster
Summary: Dr. Lecter, the notorious killer we all love, strikes again. This story will talk about Dr. Lecter's deepest self, his thoughts, actions, his way of thinking. I hope you will enjoy it.
1. The Beauty of Death - Chapter 1

_It_ was almost midnight. He rose, one minute before his alarm was supposed to go off and took out the batteries. Dr. Lecter wore his silk kimono and carpet slippers. Of course, he would first need a midnight snack before he could start his work. A fine omelett with red wine and some lovely fruits was already prepared.

He loved the night. It felt like a deep connection to the power of darkness, the power of being somebody, or something else. Normally he would walk through the slightly illuminated city for hours, listening to his favorite piece, Dvorak's New World Symphony. But...not today. Today was a special day. A day that made him feel slightly excited. The doctor drove to a milieu, that he normally despised. But...not today. He looked at the women carefully and closely until he found the one that suited his, let's call it, preference. During the way home she was quiet. He had turned up the volume and didn't say a word to her, which made her experience fear. He knew it and he enjoyed it.

"Please take off your clothes" was the first thing he said to her. She was moving towards him expecting to do what she had to do, but he led her to the bathroom. The warm bathtub was prepared.

"I would appreciate it if you would shower first, then you take a bath. I have prepared some new clothing for you." He had a slight accent, Marianne noticed. She was confused but did what he told her.

When she was done with her bath, she put on the kimono and left the bathroom. There was a fantastic, lovely smell and when Dr. Lecter looked at Marianne there was a slight smile hushing over his face. She had never experienced something like this before. A customer who wants her for a night and then bathes her and provides a dinner for her. She was tired but the bath was refreshing.

"I hope you enjoyed your bath"

"Yes, um, of course, thanks." She was not sure what this was going to be.

"Please. Eat."

They ate in silence for a longer moment, Vivaldi playing in the background, Dr. Lecter didn't seem to care about the silence. She started to gain actual interest in him.

"So um what are you doing in your free time?"

" Well, I very much enjoy the art of cooking, I do a great deal of reading and I play the Shamisen. But I have not invited you to talk about me, I want to learn more about you."

She giggled and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"This is so weird, I mean, you know what I normally do right?"

"Yes, certainly. I am sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable"

He looked very good, and she had never experienced a customer this gentle to her.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'm enjoying myself."

He looked at his clock. Something in his face changed. He knew it was time. He knew it was the moment he patiently waited for. Marianne looked up from her dinner plate as Dr. Lecter stood up without a word.

"Thank you I'm having such a good time"

"My pleasure"

He opened the kitchen drawer and took his favorite knife.

It was time.


	2. The Beauty of Death - Chapter 2

_When_ Dr. Lecter came back from the kitchen he brought the dessert. A selfmade yogurt with cherrys, banana slices and other exotic fruits, some of which were very expensive.

"Wow this looks delicious...I really hope it's not too much --"

"Did you know? Feeding animals like pigs, for example, with different kinds of food makes them...taste different. I want you to taste delicious, when I eat you."

He had a smile on one side of his face and stared directly into her eyes.

She felt a strange feeling, a strange attraction to this man and she was aroused by his comment. He was too, in a certain way, and longed to follow the dark urges growing stronger in him. After they had both finished their dessert, they lay down in Dr. Lecter's bed. It was very late and soon Marianne fell asleep.

She heard strange sounds, voices, a baby crying. The pictures weren't clear, signals from allover her body reached her brain. A pain signal started to bother her.

"What...is sis...?", she mumbled, as she woke up. Marianne opened her eyes, Dr. Lecter sitting next to her. She felt a strange numbness.

"A...a can't move"

She tried to turn her head but the movement was slow. The last time she felt like this was after a long night and a lot of alcohol...but this was no alcohol.

She started screaming. Tears ran down her cheeks, she tried to move her body but she couldn't.

'The arm, the arm!'

Her right arm moved, touched her left arm, felt for her left arm. There was no left arm.

"Wha di yu do to me?! Wha hapnd to my am?!"

"Please Ms. Warren, I severed your spinal cord, it's no use." He smiled. It was a dark, strong smile.

Marianne was still crying, trying to scatch him. Dr. Lecter enjoyed having her pathetic little life in his hands. He loved the control, the power.

"Well, then. Are you ready for breakfast, Ms. Warren?"

She couldn't believe it.

'What the fuck happened to me?! How did this happen?! Oh my god no my arm, this can't be real, please oh god let this be a nightmare!'

Marianne felt a strong feeling, her eyes started watering again. She threw up and was spitting allover the bed.

Dr. Lecter was serving Marianne her own arm, with vegetables, cut into slices, the fingers cut off and fashioned into delicious snacks.

She couldn't stand it as he started chewing on one of her fingers and she threw up again.

'Please God just let me out of her!'


End file.
